chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom History 2
|gold = 2000 2000 2000 |exp = 1350 1050 1050 |chests = Stage 1: Stages 2 & 3: |notes = Enemies: Treants Bosses: Stage 1: Black Dragon Stages 2 & 3: Giant Treant Soldier }} Part 1/4 Pirika [ This time it's a forest... ] Phoena [ This is... ] Pirika [ Over there! Phoena is being chased by monsters! ] ---- Past Phoena [ Gasp... Gasp... ] Monster [ ...! ] -- The monster attacks past Phoena -- Past Phoena [ I won't give up the chronicle! ] Monster [ ...! ] Past Phoena [ I have to unleash the chronicle's power... Just this once. ] -- Past Phoena opens up the Chronicle -- -- The Chronicle glows in a blue aura -- -- A monster leapt out from the chronicle and attacked the monster chasing Phoena -- Pirika [ Monsters from Phoena's book!? ] Phoena [ The monsters have started fighting each other... ] Pirika [ Taking that opportunity, it looks like Phoena was able to run away. ] Phoena [ Yes. But... ] Pirika [ Monsters are coming this way too. We'll have to fight our way through them. ] Phoena [ Yup. ] Part 2/4 Pirika [ Keep trying! It's not much longer! ] Phoena [ I'm sorry. This is all because of me.. ] Pirika [ It's not your fault, Phoena. ] Pirika [ Let's hurry up and finish off these monsters so we can chase after the other Phoena. ] Part 3/4 Yggdra [ There's more coming from over there. ] Pirika [ You mean the ones who are following the other Phoena? ] Yggdra [ It would seem that way. ] Pirika [ Then we can't let them get past here. Let's work a little harder, Hero! ] Part 4/4 Pirika [ I've seen it many times, but monsters coming out of a book always amazes me. ] Yggdra [ That too is the power of the chronicle. ] Pirika [ The power to call monsters? What the heck is the chronicle anyway? ] Pirika [ Why can it do those kinds of things? ] Yggdra [ The chronicle holds the history of the world and records all phenomena. ] Yggdra [ If the user is connected to the world's essence, the book can realize power. ] Yggdra [ And it also records the end to finally come. ] Pirika [ It records the end? Then it's almost like a book of prophecies. ] Yggdra [ They are not prophecies. After all, the end of the world has been set in stone. ] Yggdra [ A new world will come after this one. It's why the chronicle exists. ] Pirika [ But that can't be... It can't... ] Phoena [ I'm using such a horrific thing... Is the one over there really me? ] Pirika [ Phoena... ] Phoena [ What...What in the world am I? ] Yggdra [ Haven't you realized that yet? ] Phoena [ ... ] Pirika [ Phoena, where are you headed? ] Yggdra [ Let us go to the next place. ]